Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Sandbox
Templates to be deleted {{In-universe/Dungeons & Dragons {{Birth based on age as of date {{Article for deletion/dated {{US-nonfiction-writer-stub {{Non-free media rationale {{Non-free game screenshot {{Non-free film screenshot {{BLP IMDb-only refimprove {{Videogame-gameplay-stub {{Strategy-videogame-stub {{Proposed deletion/dated {{Pantheon of Dragonlance {{Non-free magazine cover {{Deletable image-caption {{Disambiguation cleanup {{D&D opposition schools {{More citations needed {{D&D Campaign Settings {{Non-free fair use in {{Non-free album cover {{ForgottenRealms-stub {{Use British English {{Unreferencedsection {{Region 1 home video {{Non-free game cover {{Non-free book cover {{Infobox comic strip {{Further information {{Failed verification {{Dragonlance Deities {{Videogame-bio-stub {{Verify credibility {{Unreliable sources {{Rpg-videogame-stub {{Order of the Stick {{Non-free DVD cover {{Non-free character {{Neverwinter Nights {{Mergefrom-multiple {{Infobox television {{Inappropriate tone {{Canada-writer-stub {{Original research {{Harvard reference {{Definition needed {{Authority control {{Official website {{Michael Moorcock {{Infobox comedian {{Format footnotes {{Featured article {{Primary sources {{Non-free poster {{Non-free 3D art {{Multiple issues {{Board-game-stub {{US-editor-stub {{UK-writer-stub {{Primarysources {{Non-free comic {{More footnotes {{FR-in-universe {{Fictional-stub {{Fict-char-stub {{Expand section {{DD-in-universe {{Book cover fur {{Boardgamecover {{Use mdy dates {{Use dmy dates {{Splitsections {{Portal-inline {{Non-free logo {{Infobox Album {{Greyhawk-stub {{Empty section {{D&D creatures {{D&D-char-stub {{Articleissues {{Arachnid-stub {{Vgboxart fur {{Unreferenced {{Subscription {{Steve Gerber {{Sectionbreak {{Rpg-bio-stub {{Outer Planes {{No footnotes {{Infobox Film {{Fantasy-stub {{Emptysection {{Eberron-stub {{D&D Wikibook {{Bgg designer {{Writer-stub {{Wikiausedin {{Third-party {{Power color {{Page needed {{Nofootnotes {{In-universe {{In universe {{Information {{Infobox RPG {{Future game {{Expand list {{Dragonlance {{Div col end {{D&D deities {{Compact ToC {{BLP sources {{Wiktionary {{Refimprove {{Persondata {{Otheruses5 {{Otheruses4 {{Otheruses3 {{Otheruses2 {{Other uses {{Notability {{Merge from {{Isfdb name {{Importance {{Imdb title {{D&D topics {{D&D navbox {{Wikiquote {{Unsourced {{Sect-stub {{Otheruses {{Mergefrom {{Lowercase {{IMDb name {{Dead link {{D&D Books {{Calendars {{See also {{Sectstub {{Rpg-stub {{Ref-list {{Refbegin {{Merge to {{Linkfarm {{Lifetime {{D&D-stub {{Cite url {{Bandcamp {{Allmusic {{Wayback {{Twitter {{Pron-en {{Mergeto {{Inc-lit {{Hatnote {{Further {{FR-stub {{Fiction {{Div col {{Dablink {{Convert {{Context {{Concept {{Cleanup {{Refend {{Orphan {{Expand {{D&D 4E {{Cluedo {{Anchor {{Vague {{Undue {{Title {{Merge {{About {{When {{This {{Refs {{Plot {{Note {{MUDs {{ISBN {{Ffdc {{AfDM {{USA {{Sfn {{RPG {{POV {{JPN {{HKG {{GBR {{D20 {{BRA {{Bgg {{Or {{- Pages which were recently imported Aarakocra Aasimar Aballister Bonaduce Abbathor Abeil Abeir-Toril Aberration Abrian Aerdrie Faenya Aerial servant Age of Mortals: Dragonlance Campaign Setting Companion Ahuizotl Akadi Al'Akbar Al-Qadim Alaghi Aleax Alignment (Dungeons & Dragons) Alkilith Allie Goertz Allip Alphatia Ambush drake Amnizu Angel Animal Animus Annam Annam (Dungeons & Dragons) Anthraxus Aoa Aoskar Apparatus of Kwalish Aranea Arcanis Arnd Arvoreen Ashen husk Aspect Aspis Assassin Assassin bug Astilabor Astral dreadnought Athach Athas Athkatla Auppenser Aurumvorax Avariel Axe of the Dwarvish Lords Azalin Rex Baba Yaga Baelnorn Baervan Wildwanderer Bahamut Baku Baldur's Gate (city) Balor Banderlog Bane (Forgotten Realms) Baphomet Bar-lgura Baravar Cloakshadow Bariaur Barmy Jeffers Battlesystem Bebilith Beholder Belhifet Berronar Truesilver Bhaergala Bill Slavicsek Black Flames Blackmoor Blibdoolpoolp Blingdenstone Blink dog Blood War Blood hawk Bloodsilk spider Bloodstone Pass Boalisk Boccob Boneclaw Boobrie Book of Marvelous Magic Bootleg role-playing games Brain in a jar Bright Desert Bruce Cordell Bulezau Buomman BurningMUD Bwimb Cadaver collector Caliban (Arduin dungeon) Callarduran Smoothhands Carl Sargent Carrion crawler Caryatid column Castle Amber Cat Lord Cathryn Mataga Catoblepas Chainmail (game) Changeling (Eberron) Character class Charon Chimera Chitine Choker Choldrith Chondath Chourst Chris S. Sims Chronepsis Chuul City State of the Invincible Overlord City of Brass Clanggedin Silverbeard Cloaker Clubnek Clue Dungeons & Dragons Cockatrice Codex of the Infinite Planes Combat Shield and Mini-adventure Common Year (Greyhawk) Construct Cooshee Corellon Larethian Corpse gatherer Cowled Wizards Crabman Crawling claw Creature Catalogue Creature template Creature type Crenshinibon Critical Role Crown of Horns Crucian Cult of Orcus Curse of Xanathon Cursed Empire Cyclops Cyrrollalee Daanvi Daelkyr Daemonfey Dankendismal Daragor Darfellan Dark Sun Dark tree Darklord Dasaria Dave Arneson David A. Hargrave David Cook Death Heart Death dog Death knight Debbi Deck of many things Deep Sashelas Delver Demihuman Deities Demodand Demogorgon Demogorgon (Dungeons & Dragons) Demonweb Pits Dendar the Night Serpent Dennis Detwiller Denzelian Derro Destrachan Devil Dhakaan Diancastra Die Vecna Die! Digester Dinosaur Dire animal Dire rat Displacer serpent Dolgaunt Dolgrim Don Bassingthwaite Doppelganger Douglas Niles Dracolich Draconic creature Dracotaur Draeden Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) Dragon (magazine) DragonStrike (board game) Dragonjaw Mountains Dragonne Dragonshard Dragonspear Castle Dromite Drow (Dungeons & Dragons) Drow deities Dryad Duchy of Urnst Duergar Dumathoin Dune stalker Dungeon (magazine) Dungeon Design Panel Dungeon Master Dungeons & Dragons (TV series) Dungeons & Dragons (album) Dungeons & Dragons (film) Dungeons & Dragons 2: Wrath of the Dragon God Dungeons & Dragons Basic Game Dungeons & Dragons Fantasy Adventure Boardgame Dungeons & Dragons Miniatures Game Dungeons & Dragons Races Dungeons & Dragons controversies Dungeons & Dragons game mechanics Dungeons & Dragons iconic characters Dungeons & Dragons in popular culture Dungeons & Dragons related products Dwarf (Dungeons & Dragons) Dweomer Dweomerheart E-Tools Ear seeker Eblis Editions of Dungeons & Dragons Elaith Craulnober Elder Sign Elemental drake Elf (Dungeons & Dragons) Elf deities Ellie Chidzey Elminster Energon Epic level Equiceph Erathis Erevan Ilesere Eric and the Gazebo Erik Mona Erin McGathy Errtu Ethereal filcher Ethereal marauder Ethergaunt Ettin (Dungeons & Dragons) Evereska Eye killer Faiths and Pantheons Familiar Far Realm Fenmarel Mestarine Fey Feyr Feytouched Fiendwurm File:AD&D 2nd Edition Player's Handbook.jpg File:ArnesonBlackmoorSupplementIICover.jpg File:B1 In Search of the Unknown.jpg File:B2ModuleCover.jpg File:B3 Palace of the Silver Princess.jpg File:Baldur's Gate box.PNG File:Bloodstone Pass.jpeg File:CM1 Test of the Warlords.jpg File:Castle Amber X2.jpg File:Chainmail 3rd edition.jpg File:D&Dbobby.jpg File:D&Ddiana.jpg File:D&Deric.jpg File:D&Dhank.jpg File:D&Dpresto.jpg File:D&Dsheila.jpg File:D&Duni.jpg File:D&d Box1st.jpg File:D&d2.jpg File:Dark sun logo.gif File:DarkSunRevisedCampaignCover.jpg File:Demogorgon.jpg File:Dndc-boarding the ride.jpg File:Dndc-dungeon master.jpg File:Dndc-the ride.jpg File:Dndc-tiamat.jpg File:Dndc-venger.jpg File:Dragonlance-Logo.jpg File:Dungeon -140 Mephistopheles.jpeg File:Dungeon 100 Vlaakith.jpg File:Dungeon AoW TSR82124 180.jpeg File:Dungeon Magazine Cover.jpg File:Dungeon cover 112.jpg File:DungeonMasterGuide2e-RCover.jpg File:DungeonMasterGuide4Cover.jpg File:Dungeons & Dragons Miniatures 2.jpg File:Dungeons & Dragons poster.JPG File:Dungeons and Dragons album cover.jpg File:Dungeons and Dragons.jpg File:Dwellers of the Forbidden City.jpeg File:Fierna & Belial.jpg File:Gary Gygax Gen Con 2007.JPG File:Gem and the Staff.jpeg File:Grazzt and Iggwilv.jpg File:Greyhawk Supplement 1975.jpg File:H4 Bloodstone.jpg File:House of Strahd lr.JPG File:I10 House on Gryphon Hill.jpg File:Isle of Dread.jpg File:LadyofPain.jpg File:Minilogo2007.jpg File:MonsterManual-v35-Cover.jpg File:Ms-kara.jpg File:Ms-logo.gif File:Nautiloid.jpg File:Neverwinter Nights (1991) Coverart.png File:NortonQuagKeepGaughanCover.jpg File:Occult dnd.jpg File:Oriental Adventures coverthumb.jpg File:POCnT.png File:POSnP.png File:Passage dawnCoverArt byToddLockwood.jpg File:Pgp 005 01.jpg File:Pgp 007 01.jpg File:RPGAH.png File:Ravenloft I6.jpg File:Ravenloft Silver lr.JPG File:RttKotBCover.jpg File:SJR6GreyspaceCover.jpg File:Soth.gif File:TSR9533 The Gates Of Firestorm Peak.jpg File:TempestGate1Cover.jpg File:Tome of Magic.png File:Underdark book cover.jpg File:Vrocknwn.JPG File:Wilderness Survival Guide.png File:WotC Dungeons & Dragons.jpg Finder's Stone Firbolg Fire bat Five Nations Flandal Steelskin Flying Mice Focalor Fomorian Forgotten Realms Archives - Silver Edition Formian Frederick Weining Fzoul Chembryl Gaerdal Ironhand Gaknulak Galaeron Nihmedu Gargauth Gargoyle (monster) Garl Glittergold Gary Gygax Gary Holian Garyx Gas spore Gathra Gaye O'Keefe Gelatinous cube Gelf Darkhearth Gem and the Staff Genasi Genie Geographical index of Toril Geryon Ghearufu Ghost Ghost (Dungeons & Dragons) Ghoul Ghour Giant Giant (Dungeons & Dragons) Giant bat Giant eagle Giant insect Giant spider Giant troll Giant two-headed troll Gibberling Giff Girallon Gith Glister (Forgotten Realms) Gnome (Dungeons & Dragons) Goblins (webcomic) Godsbane Golem Good lich Gorellik Gorgon Gorgon (Dungeons & Dragons) Goristro Grankhul Gray Glutton Gray render Great Dale Great Mother Green slime Greg Stafford Greyhawk Calendar Greyhawk literature Grick Griffon Grig Grimlock Grippli Groll Grugach Grumbar Gruumsh Guenhwyvar Gzemnid Halaster Blackcloak Half-elf (Dungeons & Dragons) Halfling Hamatula Hanali Celanil Harkle Harpell Hextor Hezrou Hiatea High Forest (Forgotten Realms) Highfolk Histachii Hlal Hoar fox Hobgoblin Hollow World Homunculus Horn of Change Horned Society Hound of ill omen Hruggek Humanoid Hutijin Hydra Ibrandul Ice lizard Ilsensine Imagine Magazine In Search of the Unknown Inajira Index of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition monsters Inevitable Invulnerable Coat of Arnd Io Ioun Iron League Iron cobra Isair and Madae Isle of Dread Istishia Ityak-Ortheel Ixitxachitl Jackalwere Jallarzi Sallavarian James Jacobs James Wyatt Jamie Chambers Jann Jascar Jeff Grubb Jermlaine Jonathan Tweet Juiblex Kampfult Kappa Kara-Tur Karameikos Karontor Keith Baker Kelek Kenku Keoghtom Kezef the Chaos Hound Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun Khurgorbaeyag Ki-rin Kia Jam Kiaransalee Kidnapping of Princess Arelina Kirre Knight Protectors of the Great Kingdom Knights of the Hart Kopru Kord (Greyhawk) Kossuth Kostchtchie Kraken Krenshar Kruthik Kuo-toa Kuraulyek Kuroth's Quill Labelas Enoreth Labyrinth Lord Lady of Pain Lamia (Dungeons & Dragons) Landwyrm Laogzed Lapaliiya Lava children Lendor Lendys Leucrotta Limbo Linnorm Liriel Baenre Lissa'aere List of Dragonlance deities List of Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition monsters List of Dungeons & Dragons 5th edition monsters List of Dungeons & Dragons creatures (A) List of Dungeons & Dragons creatures (B) List of Dungeons & Dragons dragon deities List of Dungeons & Dragons fey deities List of Dungeons & Dragons giant deities List of Dungeons & Dragons gnome deities List of Dungeons & Dragons goblinoid deities List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1974–76) List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1977–99) List of Greyhawk deities List of less common dragons in Dungeons & Dragons Lists of Dungeons & Dragons monsters Living Greyhawk Journal Living Wall Living campaigns Locathah Lolth Loran (death knight) Lord of Blades (Eberron) Lord of Stormweather Lords of the Nine Hells Lore Sjöberg Losel Louis Prosperi Loxo Lum the Mad (Greyhawk) Lung dragon Lupercio Lupin Lurker Luthic Lynkhab Mace of Cuthbert Magedoom Magical beast Maglubiyet Magocracy Manshoon Marid Mark Poole Masque of the Red Death (Ravenloft) Master Player Screen Maztica Meazel Medusa Melf Menzoberranzan Mephistopheles Meriadar Merrshaulk Minimal Misty Isle Mithral Hall Monstrous Monstrous humanoid Monstrous spider Monte Cook Moon dog Moradin Morbidgames Mount Olympus Muamman Duathal Mul (fantasy race) Myhriss Myrkul Myrlochar Myrmyxicus Mystara Mystra (goddess) Myth Drannor Nabassu Naga Narfell Narrative game Nathair Sgiathach Nebelun Nelanther Isles NeoExodus: A House Divided Neogi Neraph Nerra Neth New Line Platinum Series Nightshade Nilbog Nilshai Nixie Nutkinland Nymph (Dungeons & Dragons) Oaken defender Oberon Oblivion moss Obould Many-Arrows Obox-ob Ocean Strider Ogre (Dungeons & Dragons) Oliphant Opinicus Orc (Dungeons & Dragons) Orcus (Dungeons & Dragons) Orog Osprem Osyluth Otiluke Outlands Outsider P. Nathan Toomey PCGen Palace of the Silver Princess Paladine Paladine (Dragonlance) Pale (Greyhawk) Panzuriel Pathfinder (periodical) Pech Pedipalp Pegasus Pernicon Peryton Peter Adkison Phaerimm Pharagos: The Battleground Pharaun Mizzrym Phasm Phlan Piercer Pixie Planetouched Porcupine cactus Portable hole Positive Energy Plane Prince of Demons Principality of Ulek Psilofyr Pterafolk Pterran Ptolus Pyrolisk Quaggoth Queen of Chaos Rabble of Devilkin Rakasta Rast Raven Queen Ravenloft (D&D module) Ravenloft II: The House on Gryphon Hill Ravens Bluff Ray Turney Realms of Trinity Reckoning of Hell Red Curse Red Hand of Doom Red Wizard Regalia of Might Retriever Return to the Keep on the Borderlands Revenant Revenge of Rusak Rhaumbusun Rhek Rillifane Rallathil Rilmani River of Blood Robert Stevenson (game developer) Rod of Seven Parts Roger E. Moore Rot grub Rothé Rutterkin Sarrukh Saurial Savage Coast Scahrossar Scrag Sean K. Reynolds Segojan Earthcaller Sehanine Moonbow Sekolah Seldarine Selkie (Dungeons & Dragons) Semuanya Seven Sisters (Forgotten Realms) Shade Shambling mound Sharindlar Sharn Sharn (Forgotten Realms) Shedu Sheela Peryroyl Shocker lizard Sildëyuir Silverymoon Sirine Skeleton (Dungeons & Dragons) Skip Williams Skum Slaad Slave Lords Sleek SnarfQuest Socothbenoth Solifugid Solonor Thelandira Soneillon Songs of the Dragon Sources and influences on the development of Dungeons & Dragons Spawn of Tiamat Spell Spell Contingency Spell-caster Spellcaster Spellfire (Forgotten Realms) Sphere of annihilation Spider eater Spirit of the Land Squealer Squerrik Ssendam Stan! Stefan Poag Stonehold Strahd von Zarovich Su-monster Suloise Svirfneblin Swanmay Sword of Kas THAC0 Tabaxi Taer Talona Tamara Tanaroa Tanarukk Tanelorn Tasloi Taulmaril Tchazzar Template Template:Annex Template:Deletionpedia Teodore Acosta Test of the Warlords The Bloodstone Lands The Citadel of Thunder The Gates of Firestorm Peak The Glutton The Howling Tower The Iron Throne (Forgotten Realms) The Jade Hare The Keep on the Borderlands The Known Lands The Order of the Stick The Principalities of Glantri The Shady Dragon Inn The Simbul The Throne of Bloodstone Thessalmonster Thoqqua Thoul Threskel Thri-kreen Throat leech Thrum Worm Thyatis Tiamat Tiefling Tiger Nomads TorilMUD Touv Treant Tressym Troglodyte Tucker's kobolds Umberlee Undead Union of Eclipses Urdlen Urogalan Vashar Vecna Velsharoon Verbeeg Vergadain Vermin Vhaeraun Vlaakith Voadkyn Void Volodni Volothamp Geddarm Vrock Warduke Warforged Waterdeep (city) Waterdeep and the North Wemic Werebear Wereboar Wererat Weretiger Will-o'-Wisp Winged serpent Wolf Nomads Wolf-in-sheep's-clothing Wolfwere Wood woad Worghest World's Largest Dungeon Wyvern (Dungeons & Dragons) Xvart Yeenoghu Yeti (Dungeons & Dragons) Yggdrasil Ygorl Yharaskrik Yondalla Yrthak Yuan-ti Yugoloth Zerthimon Zhengyi (Character) Zinzerena Zodar Zombie (Dungeons & Dragons)